Eggos all the way (Mike x Eleven)
by mike.and.11
Summary: These are just some one shots of Mike and El.
1. Promises

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story so don't hate me too much, heh heh.. Huge shoutout to disneyprincess315 because without her, i wouldn't have the inspiration to do this! I love her work and i don't mean to copy, just a lot of inspiration from her. This story is when the first find Eleven. Enjoy!**

She was running and that's when she saw it. The flashlights.

"They're coming, they're coming! Bad men." Eleven thought. But she heard them looking for someone else. Will. She's heard of a Will, and thought if she could help them, they could help her. She found a twig on the ground and picked it up. It pricked her hand but she didn't care. She just wanted help.

She snappped the tiny twig in half and the small people looked in all different directions. She got closer and was facing one with no front teeth and curly brown hair. They all jumped, which made her jump too. The one with the curly hair gasped, the dark one had this high mysterious noise when they opened they're mouth that she did when she was upset or scared that hurt her ears. And the other one with inky black hair just shined a light in her eyes.

"Hello," The one with the black hair said. "Are you lost?" He continued. Eleven shook her head. "Oh.. do you need help?" She nodded. The dark one put his hand over his mouth and turned to the curly haired one. After a few seconds of staring at the girl, they both laughed. "Sorry about them, they're just joking. What's wrong? Did you lose your mom or dad? Or just your family in general?"

"Fam-ily?"

"Yeah, like your momma or papa, sister of brother-"

"Papa?!" She whined. She started to sob, little whimpers as she broke down of the forest floor.

The only one that's been speaking to her rushes over and got down on his knees and constantly asked if she was okay or 'i'm sorry i didn't mean to trigger anything by that i'm just trying help!'

A few minutes later rain is pouring harder than ever and the caring kid invites her over to her house for the night just so she isn't stuck out there in the rain.

"Bad men?" She asks the people.

"No no, we are good people, i promise, we'll keep you safe." The caring one told her reaching out his hand.

"His hand, so soft. Pro-mise? I should ask him about that later." She thought as she sat on his bicycle.


	2. Thunder

**A/****N:** **Sorry** **the last one was so short! I'll try and make them longer!**

And that was it. Mike had said goodnight and her new nick-name was El. Although she didn't mind it, she kinda liked it. She was in an enclosed space, but she was allowed out of it whenever she wanted, so she was okay with it. It was a cute little fort, and Lucas and Dustin didn't seem that bad.

The only thing wrong was that stupid thunder storm.

The lighting sent shivers down her spine and every time she closed her eyes a crackle of thunder kept her wide awake. But Mike.. he made her feel like she didn't need to be scared, Like she could fight if anything as long as he was close, and he wasn't like Lucas, who called her a weirdo. Mike was special. He made her feel a different type of way that no one else could. She needed to find him.

She saw him go up the stairs, so she'll do the same. As soon as she opened the door, there was a loud creak. She hoped that no one would hear it. She heard something going on, so she walked in the direction of it. It was a television. And there was a man stretched out in a chair in in front of it, sleeping. She didn't see Mike though. She found another set of stairs and went up with almost no noise. There was a door to her left, it was just another one of those changing places, so she went to the next door. There was a girl, a pretty one, the same one she had previously seen in a picture, sleeping in a big bed. But Mike was nowhere to be found. She was walking to the next door when thunder struck again. She jumped and had knocked over a vase. She tried to save it with her powers but it had already touched the ground and made a huge mess. She tried putting it back together but it was in at least 100 pieces. She heard a door crack open, and tried to hide where the vase was but, she was too tall.

"El?" Mike whispered while rubbing his eyes. "Mike. Thunder. Scared me." She said way too loudly. "Shhh, it's okay, go in there." He pointed to his room and she did so. Mike walked past the door she entered and someone else came out. Mike showed an older looking lady the broken vase and a painting.

"So the painting fell off the wall and knocked over the vase?" She asked. "Yep. I heard something break and I came out here. Sorry, i know it was your favorite vase." "It's okay, sweetie, go back to bed." "Love you mom." "Love you too."

Mike closed the door and just a put a finger over his mouth and stayed still. A few moments later footsteps passed and a door closed, but he didn't move. About a minute later he relaxed his muscles. Eleven cranked her head to the side but Mike just shook his head. He sat crisscross-applesauce on his bed and then tapped his hand on the bed in front of him twice while looking at her. She gave him a small smile without meaning to and sat down.

"So the thunder scared you?" She nodded. "Oh. Well i guess if it'll make you feel better, you can sleep in here tonight! I'll sleep on the floor." She agreed and they sat there and smiled for awhile just looking into each other's eyes. Mike broke the stare with a nervous laugh and went to go set up on the floor.

"Mike."

He turned around and the moonlight was shining on her face. She looked stunning. He was lost and all of her beauty that he didn't realize she was gesturing for him to come back to the bed.

"MIKE!" She yell-whispered. "Huh? Sorry, zoned out. What's up?" She gestures for him to come over again. "Can you stay next to me up here?" "Y-yeah.. i guess." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Mike got under the covers and Eleven followed. They were close and faced each other. "Goodnight El." "Goodnight Mike."

Thunder rumbles and El pulls mike closer and hides her face in his chest. Mike turns bright red and says, "Hey, it's okay, it can't hurt you. I promise." She lets go of him and looks at his face again. "Promise?" "Promise." She smiles and closes her eyes.

Mike wakes up and hears the shower turn on. That means Nancy's up which also means his mom will be coming in any second.

"El! El wake up!" he says as he shakes El. "What?" "Get under the bed!" And she did as he said. "Micheal get up you're gonna be late for school!" "I'm up mom!!"

"El, i'll be back in a few minutes okay? Also, close your eyes or turn around, i have to change."


	3. Repeat

**A/N: Hey guys! Just letting you know everything should match up with season 3, with the moving and Hopper (dead but not dead?) so this is right after the Byers move.**

"Will, Eleven? Come down here and eat!" Joyce yelled. "Coming!" Will said.

El just sighed. "Well i guess i have to g-go." She told Mike on the other line, with a lump in her throat she tried to shove down. "Hey, it's okay, i'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He said with a tender voice. "Tomorrow." "I love you." Mike said. "I love you too." She told him holding in the tears. "Bye," And she hung up the phone. She pulled her knees to her chest and let the tears flow.

She barley heard Joyce yelling that her food was getting cold and that she had to eat. Or the fact the Will opened the door and was standing in the doorway on the urge of crying as he saw her pain.

"El? Are you okay?" He asked. She looked up, and she nodded with shuttering breaths. "Do you want a hug? I know i can't do what Mike does for you, but i can at least try to make you feel better." A smile creeps onto her face as she gets up and walks over to Will. She gives him a little short hug and stares at him wiping her tears. "I'm sorry." She whispers. Will nods his head and says, "I've been crying too, it's hard. And there's no need to apologize. C'mon, we got a dinner to eat." She chuckles, and walks down the stairs with him.

After dinner, Will goes up to his room, and Joyce asked to talk with El.

"Are you okay? I know it's hard, but we have to get through it. We can go over to Hawkings on some holidays and they can come over to San Diego for some. I'm sure they would love to explore the big city!" They both laugh, and Joyce looks at El sincerely. She nods her head in agreement, and hugs her. "I'm sorry. She once agin whispers. "Can i go upstairs?" "You don't need permission to go to your room, honey. And you don't have to keep the door open three inches." She laughs. El just walks up the stairs tears silently falling down her face. "I'm sorry!" Joyce yells. "It's okay." Eleven throws over her shoulder before she closes her door.

Her back is cold against the door. She sinks down, tucking her head into her knees, whimpering more loudly than she ever has, her shoulders moving more than ever, and more sad than she ever has. Her eyes close and suddenly, she's in the void.

She wasn't thinking about the void, but she was thinking about Mike. Mike was sitting there. In her fort. "Day 1, El. It's happening again. The world ripped us apart and i have no idea where you are. The only thing different is that i know you're alive, i know you're safe, and i know you have loving people taking care of you."

She kneels down in front of him, "Mike?" and he looks directly at her. "El? I know you're here. Say something, please!" "Mike! Can you hear me?" "Yes, yes! I can hear you!" She sighs in relief and hugs him. But he fades away. "Mike? Mike! Mike where are you? M-mike.. come back." And she suddenly is greeted by the bright ceiling light in her room. She gets up and turns off the light, her whole body shaking. She has quick breaths while walking over to her bed. She slips into it and immediately falls asleep.

She wakes up in a forest, the rain as cold as it was on her first night free. "Will!? Will~" She heats a familiar voice. Mike! She runs over to the light. "Mike!" But she realizes something as she gets closer. Her head is shaved again. And she's wearing the same uncomfortable clothes. She stops right where the fund her the last time, all the lights pointing at her. "Mike!" And she runs into his arms. "Eleven. We found you." She recognizes that voice too. It was Papa. She tried running, But it wasn't any use, they were already back at the lab when she turned around somehow. "LET ME GO!!" She screamed. They threw her into the same dark room. 'It's just a dream, it's just a dream. He's dead. He can't get me. But they also thought Billy couldn't get her in the void.' She thought. She heard an alarm go off. And Will suddenly appeared with his hands one her shoulders, shaking her. "Eleven wake up! Come on El, please." And then Joyce was behind him, bitting the nail on her thumb with a worried look. "I-I can't! I'm trying to! I'm trapped! Help!" She screamed. They heard her. "Try to go into the void and pull yourself out!" So she did exactly that. Will handed her a blindfold that appeared out of nowhere and she put it on. "Don't say anything, i'm going in." She was there. She saw Will, his hands still on her shoulders, Joyce still behind him, and then there was her. Tears on her running to her temples, looking so distraught. She was a mess. But she needed to pull herself out. She jumped and squinted her eyes, as the sun was very bright outside her window. Everyone took a sigh of relief and Will hugged her.

She scrambled to get ready and headed out the door with a Eggo in her mouth. Will wasn't far behind her by the time they get to the bus stop a split second before the bus did.

Their first day was off to a great start.


	4. Thanksgiving (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is longer than the others and there's some foul language, and also a sexual abuse scene, so if you don't want to see any of that, you can read around it, or just not read it at all! Your choice! Love y'all :)**

It was twelve more days til thanksgiving and for some reason, it was one of the nicest days of fall. As they do every night, at 7:00 pm for Mike, and 4:00 pm for Eleven, he calls.

Mike grabbed the phone and stretched it out to the pond right before the woods. It was still ringing in his ear as he situated himself on the ground. "Hello?" A voice spoke through the phone. It sounded like El was sick. "El? Are you okay?" "Hey Mike. This is Joyce-" "Oh sorry. Is El or Will there?" "They're at a study group with their friends." "Oh, she never said anything about that." "Really? They both have been talking it about all dinner lately. Sorry, i'll put her on the phone when she gets back." "Bye." And he hung up the phone. 'Well that was weird, She usually tells me everything, and i guess i haven't talked to Will in a little bit.' He felt dumbfounded as he got up and walked back to the basement door.

When he put the phone back, He heard Charlie, or someone, crying. He rushed up the stairs and the crashed into the door trying to open it at the same speed he was going. When he finally opened the door, his mom was holding Charlie who was crying, and his dad stood there looking upset but worried. They were all just staring at Mike.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. "Sit down." his dad had said firmly. After he sat down, his mom put her hands over his and looked like a mess. He titled his head the side, worried but she just closed her eyes and looked down. "Me and your father are getting a divorce." She said so quiet Mike almost didn't hear her. He scooted back out of her reach to the edge of the couch. "W-what?" Mike stuttered. "We are sorry son. We really are, but we think it's best-" Mike's dad started. "You think that! But you don't know that!" Mike yelled. "Please, Mike, we know it's hard but we made the decision a long time ago." Mike's mom spoke. "Then why are you still together!? Why are we still here!? As a 'Family'?" He put family in quotation marks. His mom stood up and looked down at him. "MICHEAL! THAT IS ENOUGH! NOW DO YOU WANT TO LIVE WITH ME HERE, OR YOURE FATHER IN SAN DIEGO-" "San Diego? SAN DIEGO!! I WANNA LIVE WITH DAD!" He practically jumped out of his body. He was so happy he didn't even realize how sad his mom looked. "I guess i will move to San Diego too.." His mom said with a disappointing look. "We're leaving the day after Thanksgiving." His dad called but by the time he said 'giving' he was already up the stairs.

About two hours later it was already nine o'clock, and Mike was downstairs in the basement, taking down things and putting them in boxes. The only thing left that was his is what he dreaded taking down most.

It was the fort.

'I guess going in it one last time wouldn't hurt.' Is what crept through his brain as he lifted up the cover. But it did. A lot. So many memories were held here. Their first goodnight, the watch he gave her still hopefully on her wrist, her first actual meal, and when he realized he was in love with her. He didn't realize he was crying until the sheet of the entrance was lifted up. "Phone." His mom said. He jumped up wiping his face and sniffling. "Hello?" "Mike!" "El! Thank god you answered!" "Guess what?" "Hm?" "I got into a study group! With all my friends!" "That's awesome! How come you didn't tell me you were making friends? I was worried!" "Sorry! I've just been so excited to finally go to school! Ready for thanksgiving?" "Yeah!"

"Micheal, get off the phone and come pack!" "Okay mom!" "Do you have to go?" "Yeah.. i love you! Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" "Lo-" As she tried to say it back but he had already hung up the phone. 'Weird, we usually just have a comfortable silence before we hang up.' El thought. But she was too excited for thanksgiving to look into it.

The next few nights El just waited by the phone but no one called. She was worried after 4 days of no communication, and it was killing her, so she called him.

"Hello?" "Mrs. Wheeler! Hi! Is Mike there?" "Hi Eleanor, Sorry, he's at Lucas' house." "Okay! See you at thanksgiving! Bye!" She got up and called for Will.

"The whole rest of the party is together right now, let's call them!" El explained. Will's eyes lit up and he nodded as she dialed Lucas's house. She put the phone back so it would be on speakerphone. "Sinclair household speaking." "Dustin!" Will exclaimed. "Will? Guys Will's on! You're on speaker!" "El's here too!" Will said. A silence spread across the speaker, and then there was whispering no one could understand. "Guys?" El questioned.

"Hey El!" "Hey Mike.." She said, frustrated but shook her head when Will tilted his head to the side.

They talked for hours until Joyce get home. "See you guys later!" Will said. "Mike? Call me when you get home please." El sounded concerned. "Yeah, of course!" Mike cheerfully said. "Until thanksgiving guys." Dustin said. "I cant wait to show you San Diego!" El ended with. They all said bye and hung up the phone. They both said hi to Joyce and made quick small talk, then went to Will's room.

"What's going on?" "It's all his fault! We made a promise to call each other everyday and he hasn't called in 4 days!" "Well i just think he- uh.. never mind. I don't know what's been happening, but i'm sure he'll explain later." "IF there is a later! I mean, why would he call now? If he didn't call for the past few days, why now?" "I overheard your last conversation with him. He thought you needed space to experience everything over here. And he called while you were with those stupid boys." "They aren't stupid! They're just my friends!" "Yeah! And friends that are guys don't hug girls and grab their asses when the do!" "He was just joking around!" "But you still let him do it!" "Why does it bother you? Do you wish he grabbed your ass or something?" A silence spread across the room. They just started at each other in shock. "It'd be better than him grabbing yours." Will said quietly as he left the room.

El knocked on his door. "Will?" "Come in." El sat down on the bed and Will sat up straighter. It was the day before thanksgiving and El and Will hadn't talked since their fight. "Everyone's on their way." El said, with half of a grin. "I'm sorry!" She manged to say with the huge lump in her throat. "Hey.. it's okay. I'm sorry too." Will said as he hugged her. "I'm going over to Tyler to tell him that we aren't friends anymore." She proudly told him, wiping the few tears on her face.

Her heart is beating so fast as fear creeps through her body, she doesn't know why, but she just gets a bad vibe from him. Her shaky finger press the doorbell and the door quickly opens. Her eyes meet with Tyler's. A 16 year old boy, an earring in one of his ears, piercing blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair. "Hey babe!" "Tyler, i'm not your babe, you know this." "Would you like to come in?" "Oh! Um.. sure." They sit down on the couch and Tyler just stares at her, a few moments later he lifts up his hand and tucks one piece of her hair behind her ear and caresses her cheek. "Tyler. Stop." And she lifts his hand and throws it at him. He looks angry. Very angry. He grabs her shoulders and forces her down on the couch. "Ow! Tyler stop!" Tyler puts her shoes on his shoulder and starts trying to rip off her shirt. "Tyler!! What are you doing?! STOP!!" She tries to get up but she can't. She was wearing a skirt, and lifted that to just above her belly button. "STOP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" She scream-cried. He didn't say anything and put his hand over her mouth. 'I know i haven't used you in awhile, and i don't know if you've recharged, but please, give me the strength you know i need.'

She took both of her hands and lifted him up. 'Oh my god. It's working!' And threw him out into the yard and ran back to her apartment building without looking back. She ran up the stairs, relived no one knew where she lived, since the study groups had never been at her apartment. She cried, scrambling to find the keycard, and soon realized she just told Will to let her back in. Soon as the door opened, she didn't look to see who it was nor did she care, but she wrapped her arms around them, tightly.

"El?!" A familiar voice came from above her, and even though she could barely see, with the tears in her eyes and the swollen red under it, she knew who it was. It was Mike.


	5. Thanksgiving (Part 2)

She cried. Hard. Some of fear, some of happiness. She didn't really know how to comprehend what happened, or how she's gonna tell anyone. After what felt like an eternity, She let go of Mike just to hold his face. He took one hand and brushed his soft fingers under her eyes wipe away her tears. As soon as she could see more details, she saw that Mike looked worried, like an end-of-the-world-zombie-apocalypse worried. She smiled, and you could tell just a smile from her washed away his worry. She took his hand as they joined the rest of the family. Gripping it tightly.

About and hour later after everyone made sure she was okay and after examining a few unknown (to them) marks, she finally was ready to tell the story.

"When we moved here, Will and I didn't have any friends, so we joined a study group in hopes we would make friends with them. It turns out, the 'popular boy' was forced to join the group and we became friends, me not knowing what a stereotype was, i thought if my closest friends are most boys, being friends with him isn't wrong. Which it wouldn't be, if he had treated me the right way, One day he, being Tyler, asked me out, and i told him a i has a boyfriend that lived in my old city." "The worst part about this, is the fact that he didn't stop." Will interrupted. "That's true," Eleven continued. "Every time that he would hug me, he would grab my butt. I didn't know that that wasn't something you should do, so I continued to let it happen. Mike," He made eye contact, and she could tell that he was mad, but not at her, at Tyler. "That one day you called and Will answered, i feel so stupid, I was with Tyler and his friends." "W-why?" "I was going to grab some frozen yoghurt for me and Will, and bumped into them." "O-oh.." And he looked off to the side. "I'm sorry. But i have to continue. Me and Will got into a fight about a week ago-" And there was a knock at door.

"I'll get it!" Joyce said. She opened the door and all they heard was a muffled quick conversation and Joyce stepped aside. "Is this one of you're friends, El?" And standing in the doorway was, you guessed it, Tyler.


	6. Thanksgiving (Part 3)

"Why yes! I am! El? Could i speak to you upstairs?" Tyler said with a smile. "No. No Tyler. Get away from me." "This is Tyler?!" Mike said. El reached behind fo his hand and as soon as their finger interlaced she tugged him up next to her. Will stood up and walked in front of them.

He got very close to Tyler. "What? You want me to kiss you or something, gay freak?!"

Will punched him. Hard. So hard he was knocked out on the ground.

They called for the little security the place had and told them if he wakes up and the police aren't here yet, make sure he doesn't leave. They agreed and took him away. El rushed past the security guards and waited outside for the police, to fully explain what happened. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Max, and Will quickly followed. One second, it was just Mike's warmth against her, then the next second, it was the whole party's.

Soon the sirens of cops and ambulances were ringing in her ears. She was sitting in the back of a parked ambulance, nurses checking to see if it was anything else besides bruising where he had grabbed her. "You're all good to go back into the apartment! But you can also relax here for a bit if you would like!" "Thank you." "Here's a blanket darlin'." And the sweet black nurse left to go see Tyler as he had been hurt after she had thrown him into the glass door leading to his backyard. She got up to go return to the house when she felt two hands on her hips.

She fell into this dark memory of when she would walk away from Tyler without an ass-grabbing hug. He would grab her by the waist and he would pull her in tight, grabbing her butt as tightly and as painfully as possible. And as soon as he would let go, he would smack it as hard as possible. She would laugh uncomfortably and say bye, and never did anything to stop it. It was her fault that he wasn't in jail sooner. It was all her fault because she couldn't say some stupid words!

When she opened her eyes she was on the ground with the only thing getting her through this securing her. He let go and her back laud on the ground. Mike was just looking at her, whispering 'it's okay' over and over.

She blinked and when she opened her eyes again, she was back at Tyler's house. She screamed for help and when she closed her eyes, she felt Mike get up and she felt a teardrop drop on her shirt. She opened her eyes to see Mike being pulled away by poilce.

"I didn't do anything! I p-promise.. El... please! Snap out of it! You're safe now!" He whined.

"Mike!! Let him go!!" El yelled chasing after the police. "You just screamed help because of him. We thought he was assaulting you." A police officer said. "What? No! I was just having a flashback to.. to when Tyler.." "We got it. It's okay. Sorry about that." And they walked away.

Eleven immediately ran to Mike's arms. She dug farther into his neck constantly say muffled 'i'm sorry''s or 'never let go''s and all he replied back with was, "I promise there's nothing you need to apologize for.."

About 10 minutes later the cop cars cruised off as El stuck 'the finger' in the air at the single one with Tyler in it. Mike laughed with his arm wrapped around hers and he kissed the top of her head.


	7. Thanksgiving (Part 4)

Today was thanksgiving day. Which kinda sucked. That means everyone has to go back home after her birthday tomorrow, and no more mike cuddle time. But the greatest part? El got to wake up to Mike next to her every morning.

"Good mornin- mike?" The bed next to her was empty. Had she been dreaming this whole time? Was Tyler still her friend? Was it even close to thanksgiving?

But all was reassured as Mike opened the door with a stack of Eggos on a plate with a big bag of sugar powder, a Will behind him with butter and a knife and syrup, and Joyce behind them with a fold up table and two chairs.

She gasped at the sight of them setting all this up. 'Why are they doing this? Was this all for me? Had i slept through all of thanksgiving and it was my birthday? No, no i couldn't have, they would've woke me up,' "Right?" She accidentally said out loud. They all looked at her for a second, and then just went back to setting up.

"No, it's not you're birthday yet, it's thanksgiving, this is just a sample of what's happening tomorrow." Mike says as he continues to set up the table. She smiles, knowing that even though this day isn't about her, he's trying his best to do that exact thing.

About a minute later as she was doing her hair for the day, Mike appears in the mirror and loosely crosses his arms in front of her resting his arms on her shoulders. He kisses her cheek. All shades of pink and red spreading across her body as he continues soft little kisses down her neck. He stops at the edge of her shoulder and takes her hand. Their fingers intertwine and he tugs for her to come to the table. "Fineeeeeee," She says playfully as she follows Mike.

When they sit down and start eating eggos he looks at her. "What?" "Just admiring your beauty." She smiles and looks off to the side with that comment. "I don't wanna think about it but, we have to wait until christmas to see each other again." Eleven said, her said tilted to the side clearly sad. "Not exactly." Mike told her. "What? How?When?" She asked. But Mike just smiled and started eating.

It was killing him that he had to wait until tonight to tell her they're moving to the apartment next to her. I mean, that's pretty hard to do, knowing she's heartbroken because she thinks he has to leave tomorrow night.

After they get done with their Eggo buffet, Max comes in. "Mike!" He looks over, confused. "What?" She waves her hand for him to come over to where she was. "Is it okay if I borrow him for a sec, El?" "Sure!" She replies with a reassuring nod.

When Max pulled Mike out of room and closed the door both families were downstairs. "Okay, so Mike, we have some news." Mikes mom said. "Good or bad?" "Depends on how you take it." Max's mom said. "We are moving to San Diego! Our house is right down the street!" Max yelled but not too loud. "Our families are going to announce it to Eleven tonight!" "Eleven?" Mike's mom said. "It's a long story mom, but her name isn't Eleanor." "She thought it was Eleanor?" "Yeah!" Mike laughed. "Wait, why are you guys moving here?" Mike asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Max replied. "My parents-" Mike started but got interrupted by his dad. "Saw how sad our little Mike was and wanted to do something nice for him." "Oh! We just wanted to go back to our home or our roots if you could call it that."

After a few minutes of them talking Mike finally pulled Max upstairs back to the rest of the party in Will's room. "Hey guys," Mike said. Max sat down in Lucas' lap and Mike joined El on the floor. Will and Dustin were on Will's bed and so were Lucas and now Max. "Where were you guys?" El had asked. "Their families wanted to do something at thanksgiving that we aren't allowed to know about." Dustin rolled his eyes at the end. "Pleaseeeeeee Mike, tell me!" El begged. "I can't." He said, hugging El. "No more touching, cuddling, hugging, kissing, or talking until you tell me." El said, mad in a goofy way. "If that's how it has to be," Mike said, letting go. Oh, at first she was just pretending to be mad. But now? She was actually mad. She got up and left the room. Two seconds later her door slammed.

Everyone just had a shocked look on their face. Was she really mad? Is she even gonna come out to hear the big news? The rest of the day the party went on with their lives, except for Mike. El hadn't come out for food, water, or just to hang out with them again, and no one has come to her door either.

The party was having a conversation and so he left. To go get Joyce. "Mike?" "Dude, where are you going?" "Mike! She's fine!" But he didn't listen.

He found Joyce downstairs and explained everything, that he had some news that they couldn't know about until dinner, that El had gotten mad because he wouldn't tell her, what he wasn't allowed to do, and that she hasn't come out of her room today. Joyce agreed to bring her some Eggos and knock on the door.

"El? Eleven? It's Joyce, you haven't come downstairs today and I made you some food!" "The doors been open this whole time Joyce, like before you started talking." Mike whispered. Joyce entered the room to find that she wasn't there. All she saw was that El's bedroom window was open.

"WILL!!" Joyce yelled. "WHATS EL'S FAVORITE PLACE TO GO?" And almost fell when she tried to stop running when he entered his bedroom. "Uh, if she's upset she goes to get frozen yoghurt." Will shrugged. "EVERYONE IN THEIR CARS! WE NEED TO FIND EL!" "How do you know she's not dead because she went out the window, She's not spider-man!!" Mike yelled. "Each window has a landing and stairs in between, come on!" "EVERYONE TO CALLIE'S FROZEN YOGHURT!" Joyce yelled as she walked out the door.

Every car pulled up one split second behind the other. "Hi welcome to Callie's Frozen-" Joyce slammed her hand on the table. "Have you see a girl about this tall, half ponytail, and-" Joyce starts. "And ordered 2 scoops of cookie dough?" Will says. "B-back there," The startled worker says as he points behind him.

Mike runs to the tables in the worker's thumb's dierection, the party closely following. She looks heartbroken, and sad. "El! Thank god you're here!" Max yells, running over to her table. She sits down with her and she seems a bit more happy, but all of that goes away when she sees Mike standing there. He tries to smile and wave at her, but she just switches spots with Max. Max looks a little upset and just shrugs her shoulders when she makes eye contact with Mike. Some people leave to return to get finish preparing for dinner. Max finally convinced El to come home and they get in the car. Three kids have to sit in the back, and Mike was really expecting El to say 'Mike and Max' but she didn't. Mike sat with Lucas and Dustin while Will, Max, and El laughed their heads off in the back.

When they got home dinner was ready and Mike couldn't have been happier. 'Finally! Instead of El being mad at me she could being leaping with joy that I was going to be living here!' He told himself.

"May we have you're attention please!" Max's mom started as Everyone got situated throughout the first floor. "I would just like to thank Joyce for having us here tonight so we could all have our children be together and have fun like their 15 year old selves should! But, we do have a special announcement! We are moving back to San Diego!" El's eyes shot open as she choked on her water. After she was okay, everyone whooped and cheered, even Dustin and Lucas.

A few minutes later, Mike stood up and the rest of his family joined him. "We also have an announcement to make!" Mike's mom started. "We also will be moving to San Diego, as we are divorcing." Mike's smile dissolved as he heard this words, but put on a fake smile anyways. "I thought we weren't saying anything about that." Mike's dad whispered. But his mom ignored him. El get up and ran into Mike from behind, knocking him over. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" But she continued to keep him on the ground as she cuddled him. "I'm sorry for being suck a jerk." "Nah, it was worth it for the reaction i got from you." Now, his smile was for real.


	8. Thankgiving (Finale)

**A/N: Not any detail besides 'they make out' but some PG-13 stuff happens in this chapter in the last paragraph. Sorry! Hehe :)**

Today wasn't even thanksgiving. Today was better. For El, at least. She was expecting for Mike to not be there but nope, there he was. 'This is just a sample of what's happening tomorrow' floated in her mind, but nothing happened. Had he forgot? But when she looked around the room, there were decorations everywhere. Banners, balloons, and of course, eggos.

She got up and went to the other side of her bed with the love of her life on it. "Mike," She whispered. She planted a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. "Good morning El." He mumbled. "Mikeeeeee," she continued, this time shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before kissing her. They parted so they could breathe and she says, "I think that's the best birthday present i could ask for," she said smiling and then kissed him again.

"El, we gotta eat before our food gets cold," he said, uncontrollably smiling. She goes to get up but Mike stops her from walking. "No no no," he says, and then picks her up. She gasps at first, but then smiles and wraps her arms around him. He sets her down at the table and pulls a chair out for her. He sits down and even though she was so happy and wasn't paying attention as much as usual, she couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes. "Mike." She says. "Is something wrong? Are the Eggos too cold? I can put the back in the-" El starts laughing and shaking her head. "oh, a joke? Uhhhhh, i'm confused." "No, Mike. It's cute how you did all of this, just for my birthday! But serious talk, how much sleep did you get last night?" "Enough sleep for a 15 year old, now back to the buffet of eggos!" He cheers.

The rest of her day was great until Joyce reminded her that they scheduled her to get her license today. She barely remembered anything on the test so for the next few hours she practiced until she had to leave.

On their way in the car was the whole party and Joyce drove them there. She held onto Mike's hand as tightly as possible. "Hey, you're gonna do great. Don't sweat it." She smiles and kisses him and then rests her head on his shoulder.

She soon gets out of the car and go's in. Joyce was allowed to go in, but no one else. They sat there, Mike's leg shaking. "Dude chill." "Let's talk about what car we should get her!" They had a long conversation about which cars are what, and Mike relaxed.

"Guys!! Look El!" Everyone turned around to see El with the biggest frown on her face possible, and Joyce looking upset as well. "Oh no." They all said somehow at the same time. "El? Did you pass?" Mike said. She was playing with her hands and looking at the ground. But she soon smiles and starts jumping up and down smiling ear to ear saying, "Hell yeah i did! I am awesomeeeeeee! WOOOOOOOO!" And she ran out the doors.

"Can i drive? Can I? Can I?" "Yes Eleven. You can drive." Joyce reluctantly said. Joyce gets in the back and Mike gets in the passenger seat.

The jam out to some classics on their way home and when the do get home, El unexpectedly hugs Mike. "Thank you." She says into his shirt. "For what?" "Being Mike." as everyone goes inside and the sun goes down, they share the sweetest kiss. Well, more of a make out. But you know it's for a special reason if it more than one kiss.

Luckily, that night Mike requested the home to themselves, so everyone was at another apartment having a sleepover.

They go back inside holding hands, but as soon as that door closed, they made out even more, more passionately. She jumps up and Mike carries her to her bed. He plops her down on her back and before their lips meet again El says, "Mike, are you sure you wanna do this?" "Yeah, are you?" She smiles and nods. They continue to make out, undressing each other.

It was a perfect day, it was her birthday, he boyfriend lives over here now, she got her license, and she lost her virginity to the person she loves.


End file.
